Perdóname
by DaffyTaffy-13666
Summary: La envidia siempre ha sido una pésima consejera. Pues da como resultado que el héroe en ocasiones no se quede con la princesa de la historia... Por que una buena acción, puede tener resultados inesperados. La muerte siempre esta asechando... Solo esperando el momento adecuado.


Buenas tardes, la verdad esta historia esta un poco exagerada y fuera de tiempo quizas, la verdad no recuerdo fechas y territorios exactos, pero pues es algo que se me ocurrio y ya saben que los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Himaruya-sama y a sus respectivas usser. Es una Historia contada desde el punto de vista de Matty y bueno que la disfruten. Perdón por las faltotas de ortografía.

Pov Canadá

Hace poco el jefe de mi hermano había tenido una platica con mi jefe tratando de hacer que le cediera territorio, no entiendo como Alfred se digna a verme a la cara y besarme en los labios después de eso, más sabiendo que ese territorio es mío. Aunque tampoco yo soy muy firme en mis deciciones, total siempre que Alfred me besa termino perdonandolo y haciendo como que nada pasó.

De hecho habían pasado un par de semanas desde eso, ya había perdonado a Alfred y ahora me encontraba llendolo a visitar, a Arthur no le parecía buena idea todo esto pero tampoco es que le haga mucho caso.

Al llegar a casa de mi hermano quede sorprendido de ver a un chico moreno de ojos azules, quizas un poco mas chico que yo, y otros niños mas pequeños que me recordaban mucho a nuestro primo México.

-Bonjour Alfred- dije mientras me adentraba en la sala, tomando asiento al lado de mi gemelo.

-Hi Matty- dijo con su tipica alegría mientras me daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

-mmm- sonreí por dentro pero me separe de él de inmediato, no quería que los niños me vieran -Al ¿quienes son ellos?- pregunté muy curioso.

-Ah, ellos son Ángel o Texas- dijo señalando al chico de cabello negro y ojos azules -Los mas pequeños son Alejandro o Nuevo Mexico, Juan o Arizona, Carlos o California y Gabriel o Cd. Juarez, viviran conmigo de ahora en adelante-

-ah, ya veo pero... Ellos... ¿No son hermanitos de nuestro primo José?- pregunté curioso.

-Pues si, pero su jefe me los dió, además Ángel quería venirse conmigo y se trajo a Gabriel consigo- me contestó como si nada.

Toda esa situación no me agradaba, eso quería decir que José deberia estar muy triste y jamás me había gustado ver a mi familia triste, ya lo había experimentado con Francis cuando Arthur me arrebató de sus brazos y con el mismo Arthur cuando Alfred se fue de casa aquel 4 de julio.

Me preguntaba como estaría nuestro primo, asi que cuando termine mi visita con mi hermano y luego de asegurarme de que los niños estuvieran bien fui a visitarlo, aunque claro no esperaba ver al siempre feliz José María así de serio... Se veia tan...Roto, que no pude evitar sentirme mal.

-¿Que onda Mateo? Si vienes por mas de mis territorios en nombre de tu hermano, neta mejor vete... No ando de animos ni para pelear...-

-No vengo por eso José- dije bajito -Es solo que... Acabo de verlos en casa de mi hermano y... Se me hizo extraño... Y verte asi me preocupa-

-¿Estan bien!? ¿Les paso algo?- me preguntó preocupado, jamás en todos estos años que llevo conociendolo nunca lo había visto así -¿Cómo quieres que este? Si tu hermNo no me dió ni chance de despedirme o de explicarles algo a mis chaparritos... Ni si quiera el ***** de Ángel me dió chance de ver a mi Gaby-

En ese momento puedo jurar que escuché la voz de José romperse, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento se quebraría y se pondría a llorar.

-Yo... José... Lo siento, pero prometo mantenerte informado ¿si?- sintiendo que mis ojos me picaban un poco -Quizás... Quizás pueda convencer a mi hermano de que no necesita a tus hermanos en su casa-

Sabía que eso era imposible, pero cuando lo dije él se veía tan contento, tan esperanzado que no podía retractarme.

Pasaron los días, y no había momento en que no me carteara con México desde me casa avisandole todo lo que sabía sobre los pequeños y si no lo hacía trataba de convencer a mi hermano de que no podría hacerse cargo de los niños, pero como siempre Ángel me contradecia, alegando que mi hermano era un héroe y que los heroes lo podían todo, logrando que asi mi propio gemelo me ignorara.

-Alfie, vamos... Piensalo... Eres un extenso territorio- tranquilo mientras desayunabamos -Como dijo Ángel, eres una gran potencia y un héroe- sonreí, claramente era mi heroe -Un héroe no roba o le quita a los demás algo que es suyo... Y tú sabes que esos territorios no son tuyos...- expliqué.

-Al, no le hagas caso- dijo como de costumbre Ángel mientras llegaba a la cocina -la verdad es que estaremos mejor contigo... José no nos prestaba atencion, creo que nisiquiera nos quería-

-Eso no es cierto Ángel! Y yo puedo asegurarlo José los adora y está muriendo de preocupación- dije algo molesto con ese chiquillo pues lo unico que hacia era sacarme de mis casillas y eso es muy dificil.

-¿y tu como sabes eso? ¿No estabas del lado de Alfred?- dijo Angel.

-Primero que nada lo sé porque José lo menciona en todas sus cartas, segundo yo no estoy del lado de nadie, José es mi primo y Alfred MI hermano y MI NOVIO- recalqué esas palabras porque sin duda Ángel se estaba metiendo donde no le llamaban.

-Espera... ¿Te has estado mensajeando con José?- lo escuché un poco celoso.

-Pues si, me he estado carteando con él, porque está preocupado los quiere de regreso y esta dispuesto a muchas cosas- contesté -Por favor Alfred piensalo...-

-No le voy a regresar nada, su jefe fue quien me los cedió y tu Matt no deberias meterte donde no te llaman- molesto.

Luego de eso Alfred no me dirigió la palabra en un buen tiempo, siendo algo complicado estar al pendiente de los pequeños.

Un día después de todo ese relajo, me enteré por Arthur que Alfred iría a su casa, confiaba en mi hermano, sabía que no me sería infiel, y además yo necesitaba que saliera para poder ir a su casa y hablar con los más pequeños.

Al llegar a casa de mi hermano suspiré aliviado al no encontrar a Ángel ahí, un problema menos y que me permitía mas libertad para hablar con los demás, sin embargo y para mi desgracia al instante note que Arizona, Nuevo Mexico y California ya habían sido suficientemente influenciados por Ángel y por mi hermano, por suerte Cd. Juarez no

-Hola...- dije cuando los otros niños se fueron a jugar.

-Buenas- me contestó el pequeño mientras se encontraba jugando con algo que no identifique.

-¿como estas?- le pregunté -¿qué es eso?-

-Bien- bajito -una resortera-

Noté como el niño solo me contestaba con monosilabas o cosas muy cortas que no me daban una idea de lo que quería.

-Gabriel... ¿Te gustaría estar de nuevo con José o prefieres quedarte con Angel?- curioso

Por un momento vi como le brillaron los ojos al mencionar a Mexico pero cuando mencione a Texas sus ojos se apagaron

-Ángel no me hace caso... Quiero a mi hermano mayor- le escuche aunque muy bajito.

-Gabriel... Si yo te ofreciera... Llevarte con José ¿te irias conmigo?- dije sonriendole mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Adoraba a los niños y desde HK y Sey que yo no cuidaba a alguien mas pequeño que yo y bueno este niño me daba mucha ternura.

El pequeño solo me miró un poco desconfiado al principio y luego asintió medio escondiendo sus ojitos detras de su cabello.

-Gabriel... Mañana vendré por ti en la noche ¿si? Pero tienes que evitar que te vean ¿de acuerdo?- solo vi su asentimiento y se fue a jugar con sus hermanos.

Esperaba que con el tiempo mi hermano entendiera y viera que los pequeños necesitaban estar con José y saber de su propia cultura, no meterles ideas en la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y le envié una carta a José esperando que eso pudiera calmarlo, diciendole como había visto a los mas pequeños ayer, tratando por todos los medios de no mencionar a Texas pues no era de mi agrado y diciendole que quizas pronto tendría a uno de sus hermanitos, sin decirle exactamente las razones.

Cuando llegó el anochecer, agradecí que mi hermano aun estuviera en casa de Arthur y espere paciente a que Gabriel se asomara a su ventana para poder sacarlo de ahi. Cuando esto paso sonreí y lo tome en brazos, se veía cansado y puedo jurar que el pobrecito estaba durmiendo hasta que el poco ruido que hice lo desperto, y asi lo lleve hasta la casa de méxico.

-¡Gaby!- fue lo primero que dijo José al vernos en la puerta de su casa -Mateo, no tengo como pagarte el hecho de que me regreses a mi hermanito-

-No hice gran cosa... Solo asegurate de cuidarlo mucho y no menciones nada de esto a Alfred, lo convencere de que deje las cosas como estan, con suerte tus hermanitos regresaran contigo ¿de acuerdo?-

-Muchas gracias Mateo, neta te debo la vida por esto...- sonriendo -anda pasale, ya mañana te vas con mas calma-

-No te preocupes José, mejor me regreso a mi casa- suspiré -Mañana regresa Alfred y quiero estar en mi casa por si va a visitarme, tiene ratisimo que no lo veo y ya lo extraño- sonrojandome, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el otro.

-Pos va, pero no mas acuerdate que no hay fiesta sin globito que si no pueden salir con su domingo 7 y dudo que al franchute o al cejon les guste la noticia- riendose un poco abrazando mas el pequeño cuerpo de su hermanito.

Ante tales comentarios no pude mas que sonrojarme de tal manera que mi cara le hacia competencia a un tomate maduro -José ¡basta!- grite aunque claro, con mi voz no se escuchaba mucho.

Lo último que escuche fue una risa antes de que el otro se metiera a su casa y yo tomara mi camino a la mía.

Fue un largo viaje pero cuando llegue a mi casa no pude estar mas contento, había hecho una buena accion, josé y gabriel estaban felices, pronto veria a mi hermano y no pasaba nada.

Sin embargo, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas.

Era de madrugada cuando escuche que en mi casa habia mucho ruido, incluso Kumajirou se había despertado. Pensé que era un ladron asi que le pedí a mi oso que se quedara en el cuarto y no saliera de el hasta que yo regresará.

Baje las escaleras de mi casa hasta la sala con el corazon latiendome a mil por hora, sentía que se me iba a salir pero na veía a nadie.

-Creo que ya enloquecí- me dije a mi mismo mientras suspiraba.

-O quizás te metiste donde no debias- escuche que alguien decia desde uno de mis sillones.

-¿Quién...- no termine la pregunta pues noté que el que estaba ahí era nada mas y nada menos que Angel -¿que haces en mi casa? Sabes que esto de meterse a casas ajenas no es correcto ¿verdad?-

-Lo mismo podría decir... Digo casualmente ahora mi hermanito Gabriel no está y seguramente tu tienes algo que ver- dijo molesto, pues hasta donde yo sabía según el Texano se había traido a su hermanito porque José no les quería, no les prestaba atencion. Pero el no vió el rostro de méxico estar a punto de romperse por la preocupacion.

-En primer lugar tu no tenías por que arrastrrar a Gabriel a esto, si querías separarte de México no era necesario que te jalaras a los demas-

-Eso no te incumbe Canadá... Aun no entiendo que es lo que Alfred vió en ti- molesto.

Ahí entendí que Angel, hasta cierto punto estaba molesto por la atención que yo recibia de Alfred, pero eso no era mi culpa, Alfred era mi gemelo, era mi novio y mi amigo, era normal que pasaramos todo ese tiempo juntos.

-Pero sabes que... Le haré un favor y evitaré que te metas mas en su vida- dijo acercamdose y de un momento a otro me clavo una pequeña daga rasgando parte de mi estomago, para sacarla de una manera bastante brusca y volverla a entrar esta vez en mi pecho.

Era una nacion, sabía que si me atendia la herida, no me pasaría nada pero al parecer el ya habia pensado en eso, asi que ató uno de mis tobillos al pie de mi sofa, y una mano a la pata de una mesa que tenía ahi.

-A ver como sales de esta Matt- sonrió antes de botar la daga algo lejos y dejarme ahi.

Me sentía cansado, quizas por el viaje o por la sangre perdida, quizas por ambos y todo me empezaba a dar vueltas, pronto muchas imagenes se me vinieron a la mente.

Cuando Arthur me llevó con el, el ver a Francis derrotado en el suelo, las comparaciones entre mi hermano y yo realizadas por Arthur, cuando mi hermano se fue aquel 4 de julio, la batalla de 1812, ver a josé destrozado por la perdida de sus hermanos, su sonrisa al tener al menos a Gabriel de vuelta, un sin fin de cosas mas pasaron por mi cabeza y pronto mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no sabía como lo tomarían mis padres, como lo tomaría josé... Y peor aun... Como lo tomaría Alfred.

Me sentía destrozado, me sentía sin fuerzas y pronto las lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas. Movi lentamente la mano que tenia libre y trate de liberarme pero las fuerzas me fallaban al igual que la vista.

En ese momento, lo único que se me ocurrio fue tomar un poco de mi sangre aun con lagrimas en los ojos y escribir sobre la mesa de madera.

Fin del pov de Canadá

Al día siguiente Alfred llegó a su casa, saludando a todos los pequeños notando que faltaba 1, le preguntó a todos sobre el pequeño Gabriel, pero nadie supo contestarle.

-¿Por que no le preguntas al tío Canadá? Total el siempre quería que regresaramos con México ¿no?- dijo Texas mientras tomaba su desayuno y le servia a sus hermanitos.

-Dudo que el sepa algo, pero tienes razón, quizás el tuvo algo que ver- dijo USA mientras tomaba las llaves de su casa y se dirigía al país de su hermano.

Al llegar a su casa tocó fuertemente la puerta pero no escuchaba respuesta.

-MATTHEW ABREME LA PUERTA- gritó mientras tocaba más fuerte -ABREME O ENTRARÉ A LA FUERZA-

Al no escuchar respuesta, suspiró un poco molesto y tomo un poco de vuelo para utilizar su super fuerza y abrir la puerta.

Se adentró y camino a la cocina, normalmente su hermano siempre estaba ahi haciendo ya fuerra el desayuno o alguna cosa para su oso, pero al no encontrarlo se preocupo un poco, subio a su habitacion y no hayó nada, mas que a su oso polar.

Fue en ese momento que se dío cuenta de que algo pasaba, pues Matt jamás dejaba solo a su oso desde que Francia se lo regaló.

-MATT ¿DONDE ESTAS?- preocupado busco en todos lados hasta que bajo a la sala quedando horrorizado por la escena.

El cuerpo de su hermano atado a una mesa y un sillón, rodeado de sangre seca y sus mejillas cubiertas por lagrimas -MATT- se acerco liberando a su hermano y tomandolo en brazos -Vamos Matty, despierta... No...no me gustan este tipo de bromas...please...wake up- tratando de contener las lágrimas -No... No me dejes Matty, please... Te necesito conmigo-

Observo el rostro de su hermano, parecía dormido y eso le lastimaba mas -Matt... Quien...carajo ¿quien te hizo esto?- estaba molesto con la persona que dañó a su hermano y estaba molesto con el mismo, por no haber podido ayudar a su hermano, por no ser el heroe que el tanto decía ser.

Se levanto cargando el cuerpo de su hermano y noto que había algo escrito en la mesa.

-"Perdón por no ser lo que mereces"- aparecia escrito con la sangre de su hermano. Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso y lo abrazo contra el mismo -No Matty... Perdoname a mi por dejarte solo, por no ser sufienciente para ti... Perdoname... Perdoname por favor... Te amo- dijo dandole un suave beso en los labios que ahora estaban completamente frios.

-Perdoname...-

Fin.

(Se que se preguntarán ¿Al se enteró de que fue Texas? ¿Qué paso con Gabriel? ¿Matt realmente murio? Bueno estas son preguntas que quisiera contestar en otro capitulo, pero la verdad es que tuve un momento de depresion y pues esto salio. La verdad lo veo solo como una pesadilla de Alfred o algo asi luego de un rol que tuve hace mucho tiempo pero que regreso a mi memoria luego de ver una imagen, el rol hablaba de como matt se intenta suicidar porque cree que su marido (Gabriel/Cd. Juarez) aun esta enamorado de su primer amor (Texas) y Alfred descubre que pues el intento de suicidio fue por eso y se molesta con Texas porque aunque no lo parezca ADORA a matty y bueno ustedes entienden... No hay continuación, a menos que se me ocurra algo magicamente o que ustedes lo pidan, en fin muchas gracias por su atencion y se acepta de todo, solo recuerden "el respeto ante todo")


End file.
